The Earthshaker, Stormbringer
by Unfortunately A Writer
Summary: Harry is introduced to a whole new world in America.


Harry swung alone on the swings of the playground, kicking the rocks as he lowered. It was Dudley's 10th birthday, and Harry had been dropped off at Mrs. Figg's house for the week. He had asked Mrs. Figg if he could go and play at the playground. She had, agreed.

Harry looked up at the sky. He noticed the clouds hanging above getting darker. Perhaps it was time to head inside. Harry jumped off the swing, his feet dragging some rocks with him. A strange feeling crept up his spine, and he felt as if someone was watching him. Harry thought he could see someone, something out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly Harry could see a large figure in the bushes. His eyes widened and he turned around, running towards Mrs. Figg's house. Hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone. "Mrs. Figg!" Harry called in relief. Looking behind him, he didn't see anyone behind him. He was sure that he had heard footsteps of something following him.

"Was something following you?" Mrs. Figg asked as if she knew Harry had seen something in the bushes.

Harry hesitated. Mrs. Figg probably wouldn't believe him, but something compelled him to answer truthfully. "I… I think so. I'm not so sure," Harry replied. Mrs. Figg reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, and pulled him inside the house.

"I knew one day this day would come," Mrs. Figg muttered under her breath. "Harry, sit down, I have a lot of explaining to do.

Harry laid in bed that night thinking. Him, a demigod and a wizard(a legacy of Hecate)? He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts running wild. Mrs. Figg had said there would be someone to retrieve him soon. He wondered who it would be. Soon, Harry had dozed off, and morning came.

—

Harry was introduced to Pelos, the satyr after lunch when the satyr had arrived. Mrs. Figg had offered it an empty metal can, and he happily started munching on it. "We managed to get special permission to portkey into the Long Island Sound, though it will be an hour walk to the actual camp itself," Pelos explained. Mrs. Figg handed him a sword in its sheath.

"It's made of celestial bronze. It's from your mother," Mrs. Figg said. "She asked me to hold onto it for you and to give it to you when the time is right."

Harry held the sword in his hands, before taking the straps and strapping it on. "Thank you, Mrs. Figg."

**OoOoO**

Harry grabbed a pan of water before he got into the common room. He sat down on the couch, his hand inside the pan of water. The detail of Umbridge's detentions slowly healing in the water. Though Hermione had recommended essence of murtlap, Harry found its healing aspects less effective than water was to him. "Harry?" He looked up to see a bushy-haired girl coming down the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Using the essence to help?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah… Uh- thanks for finding a solution." Harry looked to his sword. He should probably sharpen it soon, it was nearing summer, and with the looming threat of Gaea approaching, he knew it was the best to prepare anyways.

Hermione looked into the pan Harry was dipping his hand in. It wasn't the normal blue that Murtlap Essence usually had, it seemed clear. "Harry are you sure that's Murtlap Essence?"

"Oh— um— yeah I think so," Harry stammered. Hermione blinked, she didn't make any other comments.

—

Harry and Hermione could only stare as the centaurs took Umbridge away. The centaurs in America certainly didn't do anything remotely similar to what this herd does. "Please give Chiron our greetings!" From what Harry could assume a centaur in the herd somewhere.

Still covered im blood, Harry noticed something emerging from the shadows. He instantly recognized it. "Hermione get behind me!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his sword. The empousa was in a cheerleading outfit, and Harry recognized her from Percy's description of when he had encountered her.

"So this is Percy's brother," Kelli sneered.

"Harry-"

"Hermione, Don't." With that, Harry slashed at the empousa.

Golden dust flew into the winds, and Harry sheathed his sword. "Let's get out of here before anything else comes," Harry instructed before grabbing Hermione and pulling her along.

—

"Harry! What was that? You said you would explain it!" Hermione confronted Harry, Ron behind her.

Harry sighed, knowing there was no way around it. "There's no way around it now, is there?" He sank in the couch. It was late at night in the common room, and no one would hear. "Well, let's get this over with. What do you want to ask?"


End file.
